It's Good To See You
by quintessentially-literary
Summary: Constance can't stop thinking about Icy Stevens, what will she do? First fanfic ever


Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Worst Witch characters, I have merely borrowed them for some amusement. Please r&r and let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic so be kind :-) Much thanks to 'naughty-as-candy' for being my Beta reader. Check out her stuff as she rocks!

* * *

Cackle's Academy had quite a bad reputation; its many accidents (most of which had been caused in the past three years by the _worst_ witch ever to enter the academy) and its crumbling grounds which lacked anything remotely resembling the 21st Century helped make it the laughing stock of magical society. Most highly noted by those who visited was the lack of warmth, on the warmest of the winter's day all the girls were surrounded by a constant mist of their breath and on the coldest, like today, the girls clattering teeth created an echo around the castle walls.

So it was with great surprise that Constance felt a pleasant warmth spreading through her body making her morning class with the third years much more bearable if disconcerting. Of course she knew why but she would _never _admit it, not to anybody.

Earlier that morning Miss Drill had noted how there was an increase in girls for the next academic year and how she hoped there would be enough to start a whole new set of P.E. teams.

"Typical," Constance had thought rolling her eyes which hadn't gone unnoticed by Miss Drill.

"Of course we have Icey Stevens to thank for that," Imogen remarked, staring pointedly at Constance.

"That radio wash out, hardly!" Constance guffawed hoping that the warmth in her cheeks didn't show on her pale face. That's how the warmth started. She could feel where his hand had pressed against her arm; feel his fingers caressing her, setting her skin afire. Oh what it would feel like to have those fingers on her bare skin, mapping her, _knowing _her!

"Miss can we go to our next lesson please?" Mildred's timid question pulled her out of her daydream with a startled cough in attempt to quell her rising lust.

"Mildred you may leave when I say you can, you do not ask to leave, I am the teacher. I want two hundred lines by tomorrow morning, 'I must learn to respect the teacher's authority!"

"But Miss, we're already ten minutes late for charms and Miss Cackle has set us an exam," pleaded Maud coming to her friends defense.

Realising that she could not rightfully blame Mildred for her mistake she apologised begrudgingly to the class and sent them on their way.

The distraction continued for the rest of the week, whenever she had a moment to herself she found her mind wandering to what ifs and questioned her actions. Why had she sent Icey away?

"Because I have to be perfect and isolated all the time, the girls see any weakness and they'll not respect me. Besides me and Icey have _nothing _in common. I bet he saw a frigid teacher who would jump at any attention so that he could get his radio show!"

Constance's dark thoughts kept her awake on many nights when she wasn't being thrown from yet another passionate dream gasping his name. That night she knew that she would not sleep so once her duties had been done she headed down to the Potions lab to top up her Wide Awake Potion and keep her mind busy.

She'd thought that she'd made some improvement over the past week, waking up less and less and finally going a whole morning without thinking of him until Imogen, still determined to get a rise out of her, had brought the most intriguing tidbit conveniently as Constance walked into the staffroom.

"I wonder if Icey will drop in, you know, see how the girls are doing. After all he's what? Twenty minutes down the road? I must say, his coverage of the intermingling of non-magic and magic folk is impressive." Just the mention of his name had set her heart-racing. Twenty minutes away? Clearly he hadn't been that interested. And that's why she found herself in the Potions Lab at 1.30 in the morning. Unlike all the other nights, tonight her thoughts were filled with self-loathing. She saw, in the mirror, a woman past her prime with sallow skin which needed the sun desperately. Most of all she saw a lonely woman who was devastated when the tiniest idea of romance was crushed and because of that she was disgusted with herself.

She took comfort in potion making, being able to crush the ingredients along with her feelings. She was so absorbed in her work that she did not hear the footsteps in the corridor nor the door opening and someone entering the lab.

It wasn't until a short cough interrupted her self-loathing that she realised who had entered. Icey Stevens. All 6 feet of him had her heart racing faster. Even though she felt burned by him she couldn't help but imagine running her hands through his hair, pulling him close against her.

"Hello Miss Hardbroom."

"Mr Stevens," just because she lusted after him did not mean that she had to be polite. The long pause seemed to last hours as she took in his awkward stance. Dressed in a form fitting suit he seemed out of place in her magical environment even though he was part of it anyway. Whereas she didn't seem to fit anywhere except in the magical world with its non judging books and unfeeling potions ingredients.

The silence stretched on, both of their eyes boring into the other, neither moving. Icey drew in a deep breath, steeling himself and took a step forward. And then another. He kept moving towards Constance until she could feel his trembling breath on her face.

"It's good to see you again," he whispered quietly as if he were admitting it to himself as well as to her.

"Is it, really?" Constance was defensive, determined not to show how much his closeness affected her. She felt sure that he could hear her heart pounding in her chest and feel the heat that burned through her veins.

"Of course." His reply was immediate. She was stunned into silence not expecting such honesty, spoken with such passion. "It's been a year and despite how you humiliated me, you haven't left my thoughts. I've been trying to figure out why you spurned me so readily. I've been going from one extreme to the other. Are you afraid of excitement or am I not good enough for you?"

Throughout this small speech Constance could feel his gaze penetrating her soul. Even the thin nightgown she was wearing felt far too heavy and hot in the cold night air. He caressed her cheek gently and unconsciously she turned towards the warmth of his hand. His breath hitched and he took this as a sign of encouragement. He slowly leant towards her and brushed his lips against hers. Constance held her breath, afraid to break the moment until Icey started to move away believing her lack of response to be his answer

She reached for his arm needing to feel him again. Cautiously moving towards him she stared into his eyes wanting to express herself without breaking the tense silence. They drew to each other slowly until they could feel each others heartbeat. This time it was she who tilted her head upwards in a touch of her lips on his.

That simple touch broke the dam and Icey had her in his arms trying to feel as much of her as possible pressed to his body. Their kiss deepened as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. His tongue teased her lips making warmth pool in the pit of her stomach causing her to moan. Her fingers ran through his hair pressing him closer to her. She took his bottom lip into her mouth and nipped gently and he gasped, grinding his hips into her so she could feel his arousal pressed against her hip.

He lifted her up in his arms and placed her onto the table top sending papers everywhere but neither of them noticed. The small loss of contact made her moan but allowed her to collect her thoughts in time to begin unbutton his shirt, determined to see more of this man who had her body screaming with yearning.

His hands made leisurely patterns up her calves to her thighs gathering her nightgown along the way revealing her silky, pale skin. His confident moves were undermined by his shallow breaths, hot against her ear which he nibbled.

"I've wanted you for so long. I've dreamt of this moment for a year. Needed to hear your voice scream my name." She wanted to respond but her ability to form words was lost as his hands drew ever nearer to where she needed them desperately.

"Let me see you Constance," he pleaded as he attempted to lift her nightgown over her hips and over head if she'd lift from the table. At this she froze, tensing and immediately stood up off the table.

"Constance, what's wrong?" he enquired, startled at this sudden change as she shakily stepped away from him, trying to gain distance between them.

"I think, no, I know we have to stop. This isn't right."

"But why? And don't give me lies Constance, the truth! I know you want me. I can smell your desire, I felt your heart race at my touch. Don't push me away." He begged her as she turned her back to him.

Her shoulders slumped at his words, aware at how deeply they touched her. She knew that what she felt for Icey was more than lust. His words stirred more than her desire but her heart too.

"I'm afraid," she began quietly causing him to move closer to hear her properly, "I'm afraid that you won't like what you see. There's a reason why I wear what I wear. It's not due to tradition or because I'm prudish."

It's true that one of the things that had baffled Icey was Constance's wardrobe choice. Though he loved how her dresses seemed to cling to her body, they showed no skin. Not even her neck which he still could not see in her neck high nightgown.

"Constance I can assure you that you are the most beautiful person, woman, I have ever seen. Not to mention a temptress. You have no idea how sexy you looked just a minute ago. Flushed with need. Please Constance, let me in."

Constance could feel tears prick at her eyes but refused to let them fall. She held her breath as she moved her hands to unbutton her nightgown and then cautiously allowed it to fall from her shoulders, down her back and to the floor. The cold hit her like a wave causing her nipples to stiffen which did nothing to quell her still present desire.

She heard Icey gasp as her insecurities were laid bare for him to see. She was lucky that at her age she still retained a youthful figure. Her breasts were still pert and firm and nothing had succumbed to gravity and thanks to good care her body was toned. She would have considered herself slightly more than plain if it weren't for the scars that marred her otherwise flawless skin. Decades of cruelty maimed her skin, harsh pink against alabaster skin.

She didn't move for fear that she would crumble, that the tears would fall and never stop. She could feel his warmth step closer to her and half-wished she knew what he was doing but did not want to see the look in his eyes. She gasped as she felt warm lips kiss the scar on the top of thigh. Laving it with his tongue she felt like he was attempting to kiss away the pain each one had caused. He kissed up her back and she felt a stirring once more.

Closing her eyes she turned around and he began the process again. Kissing the scars on her neck and her breath hitched as he moved to her breast and her nipples ached for his touch. He brought his hands to her chest and gently stroked them, ignoring where she need them the most.

Bringing his head to her breast he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked. The pressure sent a bolt of pleasure to her core and her knees buckled. He scooped her into his arms and laid them both onto the ground, casting a spell so that there was a blanket and cushions for them to rest on.

He carried on what he was doing, never pausing in his onslaught of her senses. She was moved by his lack of questioning, as if he didn't need to know her past. Something which she had spent far too long clinging to as a way of keeping herself from being hurt anymore. What mattered to him was the present. And so he continued to kiss and lick at her scars across her stomach sending tendrils of heat to course round her body making her breath laboured. She could do nothing but grasp for something to hold as the need she felt was more than she had ever experienced.

His lips left white hot pressure against her skin as they blazed a trail closer to where she needed them the most. As he moved further down his breath sent a wave of pleasure along her spine as it caressed her clit. She gasped at the sensations and instinctually moved her hips closer to him. His tongue darted out of his mouth to tease her folds and she moaned deep in her throat. Her exclamations of joy spurred him onwards and he took her clit into his mouth sucking gently.

"Please," she didn't know what she was begging for only that she wanted more. Wanted him to take her to the edge and jump with her. But Icey wasn't having that; he wanted to show this woman, who had been driving him insane for the past twelve months, just how incredible she was. He swept his tongue over her slowly, back and forth causing her hips to rotate with him in attempt to gain release however he was one step ahead of her.

Noting his refusal to speed things up, Constance tried a different tactic. Gathering what little thought she had left she reached her arm down to his solid member. She lightly grazed him, causing his movements to still momentarily which she used to her advantage as she muttered a few words so that he was now as naked as she. She was astonished at his physique. For no man could possibly be that exquisite and be interested in her. Her eyes roved over his strong shoulders and arms, down his firm stomach to gasp at the man before her. His shaft was hard and hot against her leg and she licked her lips unconsciously.

"No," came his voice, startling her out of her reverie and he took both her arms into one of his hands and held her gaze.

"Why?" she managed to ask pleadingly. She wanted desperately to make him feel as unbelievable as he had made her. But the look in his eyes made her want him to be in control. For someone else to take care of her and she didn't have to be aware of what was going on.

His hand slide up her thigh giving her goose bumps and she felt her body react to him even more. She didn't think it was possible to be anymore in need of his touch but she felt that she would climax from his touch on her leg alone. She felt that she was floating on a cloud of desire. She could no longer feel the cold nor the hard floor beneath her back. For a brief second she wondered how likely it was that someone would enter the lab. Surely someone knew Icey was here and they were wondering where he had got to?

Her musings were interrupted as Icey plunged a finger into her wet heat. Her back arched in desire and she bit down on his shoulder to muffle the scream. He chuckled,

"Glad to see that got your attention," she rolled her eyes as she caught the smirk on his face. Her eyes were then filled with wild abandon as he inserted another finger and she could feel the tension build in her stomach. She moaned as he removed his fingers leaving her with a sense of emptiness. This moan turned to one of need as he took his fingers in his mouth then moved his lips to her ear.

"You taste wonderful," he whispered, the heat of his breath stroking her ear, "and you're so wonderfully tight." His fingers moved into her again and she moved her hips once more urging him on. He began to thrust them into her faster, stretching her and making her head spin.

"Come for me Constance," he asked and she could feel herself getting closer to the precipice. The tightening in the pit of her stomach had her head spinning and she knew she could take no more. Icey kissed down her neck, biting down on her collar bone and she was overrun with sensations. He then bent his thumb to stroke her clit once, twice and then a third time and she shattered beneath him bucking her hips against him. She began to scream his name and he covered her mouth with his stroking her mouth with his tongue mimicking the movements of his fingers inside her. Wave after wave struck her body and he took her from one orgasm to the next until she fell back to the floor and he moved to lie next to her.

As she came down from high she became keenly aware of the man next to her. His solid body pressed against her and despite the intense feelings she had just felt and how sated she was she could feel herself stirring again. His throbbing member began to send her into another lust-induced frenzy.

Icey knew that he was either in a lot of trouble or about to have his dreams come true as the look in Constance's eye became predatory.

"Either way it's good for me," he thought. Constance sat up and turned to him and she looked at him shyly from beneath her eyelashes as if she were asking his permission to show this side of herself. He wanted nothing more than to see the passionate woman he knew lay beneath the harsh exterior. After all he had been blessed even to have seen a fraction of it already. He knew at that moment that this was more than lust and passion. He wanted to know this woman as well as he knew himself. He wanted to know what her fears were, what her favourite food was, the last book she had read and if she had enjoyed it.

He reached for her, wanting to feel her skin once more. She grinned and pushed his hands away. Swinging her leg over his hip she brought her face down to his so their breath intermingled. He reached up to release her already haphazard hair from the loose bun and a curtain was created. It shut out the room and the rest of the world and it was just them staring at each other.

She bent her head closer so that they were nose to nose and lightly pressed her lips to his. She licked at his bottom lip giving it a playful nip and he groaned as he began to get even more aroused. She laughed against him knowing full well what she was doing to him. She kissed along his jaw bone and up to his ear biting down once more then moving along his neck and nipping at his collar bone. She leaned back and laughed. He gazed at her breasts and was momentarily stunned by the playful woman above him until he realised she was laughing at him.

"What?"

"It would seem that I have marked you already," she smirked and glanced down to see a slight reddening on his shoulder and laughed too. He looked up to see a crimson blush spread across Constance's chest and she glanced away,

"Sorry," she mumbled. He didn't want her to be sorry for it was a symbol of how passionate she was and if he was honest with himself he felt slightly smug at being the one to make her do that. He leant forward and brought her to him in a bruising kiss and they both moaned as her nipples grazed his chest. He brought his face down and took her nipple in his mouth and bit down just less than bruising and she gasped as pleasure and pain intermingled. He gave the other nipple the same attention and then laved them with his tongue and she began to rock her hips against his pelvis. The feel of her wet core near his ever hardening penis caused him to instinctually buck his hips, trying to relieve the building pressure.

Constance began to move away from him and slide her hand down between them but he caught her wrist between his fingers.

"Please, I want no, I need to be inside you," he hoped that he could convey how much he needed to feel her take him inside her. Not knowing whether she felt the same way he did he wanted to at least have the memory of this. Again she smiled the shy smile that he realised he wanted to see time and time again.

She raised herself above him and they locked eyes and she slowly began to take him into her inch by inch. Her movements were achingly slow but he allowed her to set the pace not wanting to cause her any pain or rush her.

When he was fully inside her she paused trying to catch her breath and to get passed the slight pain she felt. It had been so long since she had been intimate with anyone and she was grateful for his patience.

"The previous mind-blowing orgasm helped too," she thought. As she stretched to accommodate him she could feel herself begin to relax and she tested herself by moving up fractionally and coming back down. This caused him to gasp beneath her but he still had a tight reign on his reactions though it seemed to be faltering. She smirked to herself wondering how easily she could make him lose all cohesive thought. She tightened her muscles around him and he opened his eyes at the feeling. She leaned forward and braced her hands on either side of his head and moved away from him completely. She waited like that for what seemed an eternity and he looked at her questioningly. She took him into her in one movement and they both moaned at the feeling of being together. Their mutual desires combined and they knew that the control they each had was hanging on a thread.

Icey flipped them over so that he was leaning above her. Neither knew who then moved first only that they were suddenly moving together. His hard shaft thrusting into her making her moan louder and louder. Her tight wetness constricted around him and he knew he wouldn't last long. Placing her legs behind him he started with quick shallow thrusts which caused her to pant out his name and then moan when he thrust into her deeply, pushing into her so far that she wanted to scream for all to hear.

The new angle had him hitting her g spot on each deep thrust and she could feel herself building closer and closer to the release she so desired. It seemed that he wanted to drive her insane once more. But his control was slipping rapidly and soon he was pounding into her with wild abandon. Each thrust punctuated with moans and they were both racing towards a climax. Sensing how close they each were their lips met in a frenzied kiss, this changed the angle once more and Constance soared again.. She contracted around him and the feeling had him follow her as he filled her with his seed. She screamed into his mouth once more as he continued to bring her over the edge her whole body shaking.

Both spent, they lay in each others arms gasping for breath; Icey nestled against her chest feeling her heartbeat. The air cooled their glistening skin and Constance shivered, muttering under his breath and another blanket was conjured and he lay down bringing her to his chest and wrapping the blanket around them both. They stayed like for several minutes both comfortable in the others presence. It was Constance who broke the peaceful silence.

"So what do we do now? I mean, is this a relationship? What will the girls think? What will we do if it is a relationship? I'm here and you're here, there and everywhere?" She rambled on and he laughed at her search for an answer. She swatted at his chest and he grasped the offending hand and brought it to his lips. He then kissed her head, her nose and finally pressed a sweet kiss on her lips which made her catch her breath.

"Right now we enjoy this and then in the morning we'll talk but for now I want you to know that this isn't nothing to me," he was careful not to scare her off by declaring just how much of a something it was. She smiled at him and lay her head down on his chest once more.

"We will have to move though, there's no way that I'm going to be caught naked in my classroom," she laughed and began to move but found herself back against his chest exhausted, "Okay we'll move as soon as I have control of my legs."

"Why not just magic us there?" he asked with mischievous eyes.

"Magic must not be used for selfish or trivial ends," she berated and then looked embarrassed and admitted to him, "That and well, you've exhausted me. I wouldn't want to trust such an advanced spell whilst my nerves are frayed." She glanced up at him, "there's no need to look so smug!" They each laughed and nestled into each other once more silently promising that they would move soon.

* * *

"Constance?" Miss Cackle peeked her head into the lab searching for her Deputy Head. They were both due to inspect the school as they did every morning at 6am before the girls awoke. She was perplexed at her inability to find her. Normally she was there waiting for her in the staffroom. She had noticed her Deputy Head's absentmindedness over the last few months and worried that it was something serious. She was just about to leave when she noticed some purple material over by the desk. She began to panic as she recognised the nightgown.

Dashing towards the desk she was shocked to find her Deputy Head sleeping peacefully in the arms of Icey Stevens with her face pressed into his neck. The blanket covered their modesty but she knew, by the clothing that littered floor, that it was the only thing keeping it. As much as she was shocked she was pleased, as the smile and lack of tension that graced the face of the woman she saw as a daughter slept peacefully. Without a word she magicked them to Constance's room. She didn't know how Constance would react to her knowing about her and Icey so she wrote a note telling her to take the day off since it was the weekend after all, along with her happiness for her and went to make herself a cup of tea.


End file.
